Together In Death
by WriteBlindly
Summary: Oneshot. Lily and James know the fate they will soon face while in hiding in Godric's Hollow. All they ever wanted was a happy life with their son Harry. All they ever wanted was love and joy, but what they did recieve was death. Yet through that death th


My current obsession is James and Lily. I had to write a quick story of their deaths. Truthfully, I bawled while I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

James Potter pressed his lips to his one and only sons forehead as the young boy slept. His dark hair matched his father's, and James allowed his fingers to brush through the dark hair to stare at the scarless forehead of his son. The older mans lips curled into a worn smile as the baby boy shifted a bit, squirming in his sleep.

"James?" The young man heard and turned to look over his shoulder through the dark room towards a red hair woman. She walked further into the room, wrapping her arms around her abdomen as she stepped over a few toys that scattered the ground. "What are you doing?" She asked him, her voice still soft as she came beside him, the light from the hallway streaming in the cast shadows about the room.

"Nothing Lils," He spoke and let his arm slink down to curl around her slim waist as she leaned against him. James rested his head on top of her own, both of them staring down at their only child, oblivious to what was going on around him, and the danger the family was in.

"It's late James. You should be in bed," The woman, Lily, spoke again, her voice still soft, and a weariness coated her words as her head rested against her husband's chest, his steady heartbeat soothing her.

"Look who's talking," James replied, letting a deep chuckle out as his fingers gently caressed her sides, soothing her a bit as her eyes locked onto her sons face, looking at a mirror image of her husband from his own baby pictures.

"Come on, we don't want to wake him," She said and let her arms drop from her abdomen and her fingers curled into his hand that had been previously stroking her side. Her slim fingers slid into his own hand and she took a few steps away from him, tugging slightly.

"G'night Harry," James spoke as he placed yet another kiss on the unmarred forehead of his baby boy.

"I'm scared James," The red haired woman muttered against her husbands chest, curled up into his side as he read one of the Muggle newspapers that had been in this home for quite some time, the news old but him just needing something to read.

"Everything's going to be fine Lily. The Order will handle everything, and then we can come out of hiding," He said, and he noticed Lily had felt no reassurance from his comforting words. "Come on Lils, when have I ever been wrong?" He joked and she turned to face him better, smiling genuinely for the first time in some days. Her emerald eyes had lost a bit of spark and her red hair seemed a bit duller. As she stared at her husband she noticed the aged lines along his face, although he was in his lower twenties. His dark hair was just as messy as ever, although a bit longer then usual.

"Need I get my list?" She asked and he rolled his deep eyes, soft smile still along his lips. His dark eyes met her radiant emerald ones, and for a moment they simply stared at each other. It was an intense stare of love, such love that had brought them together, pulled them through every task placed ahead of them, love that would bring them to the end.

Soon, salty tears welled into the emerald orbs of Lily's and broke free, tracking down her face as she diverted her eyes from James. She sniffed as the tears continued and she let a tiny sob from her lips, laying her head on James chest and curled her fingers into his t-shirt. His fingers trailed to her back and slowly ran up and down her spine as he stared directly ahead of himself towards the wall, his face blank of any emotions as he knew the exact reason she was crying.

"I don't want to hide anymore James. I don't want Harry to grow up in fear," Lily gasped out into his shirt and clung to him, clung to him as if her very life depended upon it. Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears leaked free, creating two wet spots along the dark blue shirt James wore.

"I know Lils. I know, but we've got to do it. We've got to make it through so we live, so Harry can grow up," He spoke finally, his voice deep and crackled a bit.

The young woman lifted her head a bit to look at her husband, her one true love and stared at him. Despite her slightly tangled hair and red eyes, he thought she was beautiful, the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. His fingers that had been stroking her back reached towards her face and ran the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip. She pushed herself up towards his face, and after a moment of staring directly into each other eyes, Lily leaned forward and pressed her lips against her husbands. Her fingers clasped the back of his neck as his fingers curled into her fiery mane of red hair.

"I love you James, I love you so much," She whispered against his lips as they parted and she leaned so her cheek was pressed against his own, her lips near his ear. "I won't let you go, I'll never leave your side James, no matter what," She whispered fiercely into her husbands ear, tears still trickling along her cheeks.

"Don't think for a minute I'd ever leave you Lily," He whispered before pressing his lips to her neck just below her ear, the red head relaxing along him and keeping her head rested against his shoulder. Lily remained curled up on him, his hands clasping on her back in a protective manner, and that was how they fell asleep, not knowing what was too come.

The young woman woke to a blasting noise and things being torn apart in the small home. She immediately jumped from the bed, regaining her scenes a moment, before gripping her wand and rushing to their bedroom door, James no longer on the bed.

She held back a scream as someone ran down the hallway before noticing it was James. Her emerald eyes were wide as she looked to him, his hair sticking up at odd ends and his wand within his fingers.

"James?" She asked in fear, the noises intensifying as whoever had broken in got closer and closer to the portion of the house they were in.

Her husband did not answer her right away, but instead placed his hand at the back of her neck and dragged her mouth to his own. That kiss held everything. It held his sorrow, her sadness. There was deep love there, love that would never be broken, love that would never be separated. It was the last kiss Lily and James would ever share, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Lily knew this.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him!" He whispered fiercely against her lips, a loud crashing erupting and soon Harry's screams pierced the air.

"What? James!" She spoke, her voice shaking with fear and the hand holding her wand was trembling as well.

"Go!" He yelled towards her, no room for argument in his voice. She ran down the hallway before turning around and looking at the shadow of her husband, his eyes gleaming softly.

"James," She moaned, her voice crackling from the heart wrenching feeling that was ripping her insides apart.

"Run!" He yelled aloud this time, the crashing stopping before there was a rush of feet.

"Don't leave me James!" She said, feet inching back towards their sons bedroom door where his wails were still coming from.

"I'll hold him off-" Her husband spoke, but she never heard what he was about to say because there was a green flash, and she heard a body hit the floor. When the lit disappeared she saw her husbands body on the floor. She was struck with lightning needles everywhere as she looked to his fallen body, before spinning around and running towards Harry's room, wrenching the door open and then slamming and locking it behind herself.

"Harry, darling quiet," She pleaded with her son whom she picked up from his crib and held against her chest. The baby boy immediately calmed down at the site of his mother and a she held him before herself, he looked into his mothers matching eyes, cheeks gleaming with wetness. A smile came across his lips, one single tooth there before there was a loud bang outside of the door, and Lily stumbled forward, holding Harry close to her chest.

Lily spun around to once more come face to face with Voldemort, the man who had just murdered her husband. Tears of hatred, sorrow, and fear coursed down her cheeks as she didn't let her now screaming baby away from herself.

"Not Harry," She pleaded with the Dark Lord, "Not Harry, please not Harry," She begged, before turning and quickly placing the screaming child in the crib behind herself, not moving from in front of the crib.

"Stand aside, you silly girl" He demanded in a hiss and Lily shook her head, not moving from in front of her baby boy for anything. "Stand aside now!" The hiss demanded and Lily stared directly towards the Dark Lord, emerald eyes meeting the crimson orbs within the hood.

"No," She defiantly replied to him, every ounce of love she felt for her husband and son within those words, those last words that Lily Potter ever spoke. "No I will not," She spoke before green erupted within the baby Harry's room, and a few moments later the thud of a body hitting the floor just beside a babies crib.

"Foolish girl," Voldemort muttered as he walked towards the pretty girls dead body and kicked her absentmindly.

Emerald eyes were staring ahead towards the door which lead to the hallway. A body lay in the hallway as well, a young man who's deep brown eyes were staring towards the ceiling. The Lily's arm had fallen in such a way that her hand was facing the open door, and James' had fallen above his head near the door where his wife had fallen. Even in death the two could not stop loving, the two could not be torn apart. Love, the strongest emotion, had held the two lovers together, and saved a young babies life that night.


End file.
